


The (Day After) Thanksgiving Special

by gryffndxrs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Happy Thanksgiving, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, kind of a crack fic, kylo fingers u under the table, pls don't take this seriously, u know i had 2 feed the adam driver rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffndxrs/pseuds/gryffndxrs
Summary: Your new boyfriend Kylo comes home for Thanksgiving and can't seem to keep his hands off of you.(this started as a joke with my friends last thanksgiving and now, a year later, it is finally finished. dedicated to the gang. enjoy :D)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The (Day After) Thanksgiving Special

**Author's Note:**

> i am procrastinating venerable vices, i swear a new chapter will be up soon! kylo fans, here is some semi-serious, mostly unedited porn in the meantime. might do more star wars stuff in the future. hope u enjoy ;0

You had always been the good girl of your family. The one with straight A’s all through high school, perfect attendance, playing multiple sports, and working hard in anything you did. You never partied, never smoked or drank, never did anything that would hurt your future. And it paid off: you got accepted into your dream college. Everything seemed perfect… except for the fact that this college was halfway across the country from your family. You had never stepped outside of your small town, not even for vacations. It took a lot of convincing for your parents to let you move that far away. They were worried about you, and honestly, you were worried about yourself. You were never really a risk-taker, and although this school was your dream, it was scary as hell to even consider going. But you knew it was best for you. So you went. All alone, with no friends or family to take care of you. 

And it was far, far harder than you expected. 

You and your roommate, Rey, got on well enough, but all she seemed to do was party and have guys over. Your classes were killer and the homework never seemed to end. You were alone and friendless, and even your family was no help: as soon as you reached out to them, all they told you was that none of this would’ve happened if you had just stayed home—and they were right. 

After weeks of you wallowing in your sadness, Rey finally convinced you to come to a party. Just one, she had said, to get yourself out there. You were scared, but agreed. You told yourself you wouldn’t drink, wouldn’t talk to anyone besides Rey, and would stick to the walls where no one could... grind on you, or whatever the hell they did at parties. 

And then, you saw him.

Tall, dark, and handsome was the understatement of the century. He was gorgeous, well over six feet tall and well built with prominent features and long, dark hair. You were taken in immediately, and if you weren’t mistaken, he was taken in too. It didn’t take long for him to come to talk to you, and... well, a whirlwind few months later, Kylo Ren came home to your house for Thanksgiving. And his hand was inching further and further up your skirt at the dinner table.

“Yeah, I’d say college has been going great, thanks for asking, Mrs. L/N,” he said, softly rubbing the inside of your thigh. This had been going on for nearly ten minutes now, just him touching and teasing you as you struggled to maintain a straight face and hold back your whimpers. It wasn’t like you didn’t want this, though—he had silently asked for permission after resting his hand on your thigh, and for some unholy reason, you had granted it to him. Certainly, the girl who left for college just three months ago wasn’t this debauched, but evidently, Kylo Ren had made quick work of her. 

“That’s wonderful to hear, Kylo. Y/N tells me you study... what was it again?” your mother said, passing your father the mashed potatoes and blissfully unaware about Kylo’s wandering hands.

“Astrophysics,” he said confidently. 

“Impressive! Although...forgive me if this sounds impolite,” she started, and you groaned internally. Your mother had a way with backhanded compliments. “I certainly wouldn’t expect an astrophysics major to drive such a large motorcycle.” Her lips pursed with distaste and you started to scold her, but Kylo cut you off.

“Not impolite at all, Mrs. L/N,” he said, smiling effortlessly. Meanwhile, his fingers pushed your lacy panties to the side. “It used to be my dad’s, so it’s rather special to me. And, ha, Y/N begged me not to tell you this, but--” He gave you a wolfish grin and your stomach dropped. “She just loves to ride it. Isn’t that right, Y/N? You’ve ridden it loads of times.” He punctuated his words with his calloused fingers circling your clit. You covered your moan with a cough just in time. 

“O-oh yeah, ha, loads of times. H-he taught me how.” You coughed more as one of his fingers slid inside your soaked hole, thrusting in and out with calculated ease.

“That’s right, I did,” he replied, eyes dark as he looked into yours.

Your mother gave a pinched, but approving hum, clearly none the wiser about Kylo’s glaring innuendo. He slid another finger in and you gripped the tablecloth, trying desperately to calm your heavy breathing and clear your mind of the filthy thoughts that now filled it: riding Kylo’s cock as he gripped your hip with one hand and choked you with the other.

“Y/N, are you okay? You look a little red,” your father said, pulling you out of your stupor. “And you’ve been coughing a lot, are you sure you’re not coming down with something?”

“I-I’m fine,” you said, biting back a whimper as Kylo’s thumb continued to circle your clit.

“Really, Y/N, do you need to go lie down? It’s fine if you do, you already ate,” your mother added, brow furrowing in concern. Kylo touched the back of his unoccupied hand to your forehead. 

“She’s burning up,” he said apologetically. “She wasn’t feeling well the whole drive here, either. I can go help her upstairs, get her some blankets. If it’s alright with you, Mr. and Mrs. L/N.” His voice was just brimming with sympathy for your “cold”, and to any unsuspecting parents such as yours, it would be genuine. But it dawned on you that this was his plan all along: get you alone so he could have his way with you. 

“How kind of you, Kylo. Y/N, go upstairs to your room with him, you poor thing.” your mother said, and you nodded, unable to find words. You couldn’t believe his crapshoot plan had worked. He removed his hand from your panties and you let out a small whimper at the feeling of emptiness that followed. 

“Thank you both for dinner, it was lovely,” Kylo said, leading you upstairs despite it being _your_ house. Before your parents could reply you were in the stairwell, out of sight from them as Kylo shoved you in front of him, just so he could roughly grab your ass and squeeze. He herded you into the first open door he found, which turned out to be the bathroom. He grabbed your hips and hoisted you onto the counter, moving one hand to clench around your throat. 

“I can’t believe you let me finger that tight little cunt at the dinner table. God, what a slut you are for me,” he said, gripping your jaw in his large hand, nice-boyfriend demeanor entirely gone. “You gonna let me fuck you right here, little girl? Spread you open and take you when your parents are downstairs and think their sweet daughter is sleeping?”

You nodded your head, struggling to speak, and he slapped your face.

“Use your words, slut, answer me,” he said, moving his other hand from your hip to ghost over your dripping pussy.

“Y-yes, daddy,” you moaned, wanting nothing more than to be good for him.

“So well behaved. Now listen to me: you better stay quiet while daddy fucks you or else you’re gonna regret it. You understand me? Not a fucking sound.”

“I will daddy, I promise I will, _please_ just fuck me,” you whispered, pussy clenching around nothing as his hand _just barely_ touched where you needed it. 

“There’s my good little girl. So fucking needy today.” He pulled off your skirt and panties in one swift motion, easily lifting you off of the counter, then moved to pull down his own pants and underwear and shove his cock into you. You yelped at the intrusion and he slapped your face again.

“What did I fucking say?” he whispered, again gripping your jaw.

“I’m sorry, daddy, it’s just so big,” you whimpered as he slowly thrust in and out of you.

“I know, baby, but I don’t care. I know you want me to stretch you out, so you have to behave.” He slipped two of his long fingers into your mouth. “Maybe that’ll shut you up.”

And shut you up it did as you nearly choked on his fingers, smiling around them and holding in your whimpers. His body shrouded yours, towering frame nearly breaking you in half as his pace got rougher, chasing his release. 

“God, you fucking take me so well. Is this what you needed? To have your holes filled with my cock and my fingers? You love that, you little whore. My depraved little slut, who made you this way? Who taught you how to be good for him? Answer me.” He released his fingers from your mouth so you could speak.

“Y-you did, daddy, you did,” you whispered, gasping for air and staring into his deep brown eyes.

“That’s right, little girl. You getting close? Gonna come all over daddy’s cock like the good little slut you are?” He pulled your legs over his shoulders, angling even deeper into you and taking one hand to circle over your aching clit.

“Yes, daddy, please let me come,” you begged, shaking as you gripped his broad shoulders.

“Come for me, Y/N, come for daddy.”

You shivered and came hard around him, release flooding through you as you whimpered cries of _thank you, daddy, thank you,_ and buried your head in his chest. He followed soon after, filling you with his come. He kissed you softly, and you kissed him back, exhilarated as you came down from your high.

“So good. Such a good girl. Thank you for that,” he said, dominance gone as he stroked your face with his fingers.

“I could actually use that nap now,” you breathed, smiling.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then we will.” He carefully removed your legs from his shoulders and kissed you again. You breathed in his welcoming scent, so glad you could share such a tender moment with him after engaging in such roughness only moments prior.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Y/N.”

“A _very_ Happy Thanksgiving indeed, Kylo."

**Author's Note:**

> happy thanksgiving ;0 new vv soon i PROMISE!! love u guys:)


End file.
